


Divine Booty

by RosyPalms



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Missionary Position, Morning After, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After dispatching another flock of angels trying to kill her, Bayonetta takes one of the pretty ones for a ride.





	Divine Booty

“Now, now, stop struggling. It’s not going to save you now, is it?”, Bayonetta told the angel she was reeling in with her whip. Soft, golden downs still flickered through the air after she had massacred another detachment of these pests.

The survivor was one of the female-looking ones. It struggled against the whip it was tied up in even once she lay right at Bayonetta’s feet.  
“Would you calm down already, for Pete’s sake!”, the Umbra Witch said, stomping the ground in exasperation. The angel froze, mostly because of the gunshot Bayonetta fired off with her heel, right next to its head.

“Better”, she said. Bayo’s grey eyes roamed the angel’s form. It had an excellent shape. Womanly, slender, with curves to die for. It had to be this way, of course. These naughty little things liked to impersonate pretty gals such as herself, after all. How would they do that without bombastic bodies?

Bayonetta licked her full, red lips absentmindedly. A dirty girl like her could think of all kinds of fun things to do with such a little hottie. It had been a while since her last outing, and she had never sampled an angel before.

“Today might just be your lucky day”, she told the angel while a smirk played about her luscious lips. Then, Bayo gave her a fireman’s lift, and slapped the angel’s ass.  
“Mmmh, someone’s packing some booty”, she said mirthfully, cupping a feel of that bodacious butt. “What a haul!”.

With that said, Bayonetta went on her way. The angel had no idea what terrible tortures the witch had in store for her.

Some time later, in an apartment Rodin had organized for his best customer, the angel was tied to a bed. It’s wrists and ankles were tied to the same bedposts, leaving it completely exposed to her host, who stood naked at the foot of the bed, admiring it.

Bayo was hellishly beautiful. Her body was much like the angel’s; curvaceous, with a perfect pair of breasts and long, luxurious legs. The angel’s gaze seemed to be stuck on the smooth area between Bayo’s legs, right in the center of her broad, erotic hips.

“I hope you weren’t expecting a jungle of pubic hair down there just because I wear my hair for clothing, my dear”, Bayo said snickering. The angel averted its gaze as if it was embarrassed.

Bayonetta thought she was being cute. Licking her lips once more, she started crawling towards her involuntary guest. She lowered her head once she had arrived between the angel’s widely spread legs, brushing her lips against the, as of yet, perfectly smooth area between its legs and up across its belly. Once there, Bayo groped both of its breasts, squeezed them together, and rubbed her face into them. However, a lack of nipples made the exercise far less interesting, so she moved on until they were face to face.

Bayonetta went for a kiss, but the angel responded by attempting to bite. It didn’t catch her received a slap on the forehead as a reward. Bayo gave it a stern look before crawling on, until the angel was faced with the crotch countless men and women could only ever dream of.

Bayonetta’s pussy was a work of art, and she knew it. It was a perfect little snatch; as smooth as a baby’s bottom and with a rosy hue to her soft labia. It was downright sinful how pure this vagina looked. It promised the tight embrace of a virgin, but, to anyone who knew the kind of woman Bayonetta was, it promised so much more.

She placed a hand on the angel’s head. Its breath tickled her.  
“Now, listen up. Treat this pussy well and it will purr for you all night long”, she said in husky tones, running an elegant finger across the angel’s cheek. “But! Treat it poorly, with your teeth for example, and it’ll scratch you!”, she said, and suddenly the angel felt a gun barrel at its temple. “Is that clear?”

Bayo could tell it was scared by the shuddering breaths caressing her pussy. The angel nodded obediently.  
“Good”, Bayo said, putting her gun aside. “Then get to work”. With that said, Bayo pulled the angel closer. It was prepared, and extended its tongue even before it made contact with Bayo’s exquisite crotch.

After only half a minute of cunnilingus, the witch chuckled to herself.  
“Not your first taste of pussy, is it? I’ll bet that’s how you slutty angels kill time in Paradiso. Well, since you’re being such a good little pet, I’ll reward you”, Bayonetta said and slid a hand between the angel’s legs. Clearly the angel was getting a kick out of this, because in place of perfectly smooth skin with no features whatsoever, Bayonetta now found a perfectly smooth vagina between its legs, already slick and awaiting her magic touch.

The angel stayed relatively quiet throughout Bayo’s fingering, seemingly entirely devoted to eating pussy. However, a rock-hard clit and moisture the likes of which one might’ve expected from a broken faucet made it abundantly clear that Bayo was pushing all the right buttons.

Before long, Bayonetta was mewling with pleasure for the angel, who in turn sighed pleasurably because of the witch’s handiwork. In a moment of synchronicity, both of them climaxed. Bayonetta squirted all over the angel’s face, while the angel squirted her holy water all over the sheets.

The witch engaged the angel in a long, post-coital make out session, without removing the restraints. The angel didn’t seem to mind though. It greedily sucked her tongue whenever possible, and licked her face like a happy puppy any other time.

“That was fun, but it’s time that I showed you how we witches like to play”, Bayonetta eventually said, and reached for the night stand. She pulled a strap-on out of a drawer. The angel wiggled its hips nervously while Bayonetta put it on. The dildo she inserted for her own pleasure was quite big and rugged looking, but the one she was going to fuck the angel with was truly breathtaking.

It was fiendish looking; large, with a tapering tip, and many ridges and bumps that would drive any woman wild. Bayonetta slapped the big toy onto the angel’s pubic mound, to give it an idea of just how far she was going to shove it in.  
“Seems like it’s time for me to kill you, darling, but don’t worry. I’ll make sure to send you straight to heaven”, Bayo said teasingly and winked at her little plaything before getting to work.

After a few minutes the angel was singing Bayonetta’s praises. Literally. Instead of conventional moaning or dirty talk the angel sung. While Bayo slammed her hips into the angel’s her ears were assaulted by a voice like glass bells, like cellos with strings of angel’s hair, like trumpets cast from solid gold. In short, it was entirely not her music.

She shut it up by shoving her tongue down its throat. Finally, with some peace and relative quiet, safe for the squeaking of the bed and their heavy breathing, she could focus entirely on slamming this heavenly pussy. Tied up as it was, the angel was little more than fuck meat for Bayonetta to do with as she pleased.

And she did. All. Night. Long.

The morning after, the angel awoke. Its restraints were gone. Its wrists, ankles, as well as its pussy and ass felt a little sore. It stretched and got up, looking around. Then it noticed, lying next to her, Bayonetta. The witch was already awake, checking out the angel while sensually sucking a lollipop.

The angel tried to cover itself up, seemingly forgetting that it could change its appearance at a whim. The witch snickered about the behavior.  
“Was it good for you, too?”, she asked cheekily. The angel paused, but nodded. “Splendid. Now, I don’t mean to be a poor host, but I can’t imagine that your superior would be very pleased if they found out you fucked an Umbra Witch, so maybe you should leave”, she said matter-of-factly.

Apparently, Bayonetta had made sense to the angel, because it jumped out of bed and looked around for clothes it didn’t have. Then it recalled its abilities and it changed to a more respectable look. Gone were its sweet nipples, and sweeter pussy. The only thing left for Bayonetta to admire was the angel’s fine ass.

It was about to leave when Bayo had a naughty idea. She blew the angel a kiss. The sound of a slap resounded in the room, and the angel paused. It looked over its shoulder, its face unreadable. Bayo winked and smiled, still sucking her lollipop.

The angel left after that, unaware that Bayonetta had put a little mark on its butt. The luscious angelic booty now showed a red smudge, shaped like the perfect lips of a certain witch. The mark wouldn’t go away easily either. After all, Bayo needed something to recognize her slutty little angel by in case it and its fellows came after her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that randomly came to mind. Glad I finally wrote something about Bayo though. My god, she is so hot!


End file.
